CollabFics from reddit
by Darkneostar1
Summary: Series of collabfics from people on reddit. Thanks you guys!
1. A Field Trip

**Collabfic by Darren_Carrigan on reddit and me. Prompt issued by Meyri on reddit.**

**Features: White Rose(Smut)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Team RWBY is taking a ride on the school bus, and the ride just never seems to end.<em>

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Ruby. No." Weiss rubbed her temples.

"Do you know when we'll be there?"

"Just, be quiet for a moment, okay? I'm trying to sleep!" Weiss turned up her music again and tried to stretch her legs as much as possible inside the cramped bus.

_Why did I have to sit next to this dunce?_

"Hey Weiss what cha listening to?" Ruby asked, disregarding what Weiss had said seconds before.

"Nothing," Weiss replied, getting more frustrated with the curious girl sitting next to her.

"Don't be silly, Weiss, I can hear sound coming from your headphones!" Ruby exclaimed. "And besides, you can't just listen to _nothing!_ That'd be boring!"

'If I tell you, will you let me have some peace and quiet?" she asked, getting a exuberant nod in response. "It's a song I wrote and sang called "Mirror Mirror"."

"Wow, can I listen?" Ruby asked hopefully, her face gleaming with excitement.

"No, I'm listening to it. You can have it when I'm finished." Weiss snapped with characteristic severity.

Ruby pouted as the Heiress took her music to the back of the bus with her.

Frustration mounting, Ruby vowed to 'borrow' the music player.

Ruby soon joined her friend in the back of the bus. Weiss was about to protest,, but was silenced by Ruby putting a finger on her lips, causing the heiress to blush.

"I'll stay quiet, as long as you let me sit next to you, and listen to your music later. Promise?" Ruby asked, getting a nod in response. "Come on then, let's get back up to our seats." Ruby said as she pulled the blushing heiress along.

"Sit in a seat and stay there!" their teacher, Professor Gooodwitch yelled back to them.

"Yes Professor" They droned.

Ruby did her best to stick to her promise, limiting herself to fidgeting. Weiss lay her head back on the headrest, shutting her eyes in bliss.

Ruby had to restrain giggles as Weiss silently mouthed along to her own singing, drawing a raised eyebrow from Jaune across the aisle.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"Weiss is singing to herself, and she'll let me listen to her song afterwards." she replied.

"Cool, can I listen as well?"

Before she could answer, Weiss flicked Ruby's hand, causing her to flinch. "Maybe later, I have to be quiet so Weiss can rest." Ruby said before returning to her fidgeting.

A pair of lilac eyes filled with mischief stared at Ruby over the seat in front. Framed by perfectly groomed blonde hair, Yang's smile was filled with malicious intent.

"So, trying to be quiet, sis?" She trilled innocently.

"Please no." Ruby begged before being assaulted by the tickle monster that was her sister.

"Pl-Please, I can't take it." she squirmed, causing the heiress to become annoyed.

"Ruby, what in the world are you do-" she started, but was cut off by a red blur grabbing her by the waist and turning her somehow in their extremely small space.

"Protect me Weiss." Ruby yelped as she held the heiress in front of her to stop her sister's tickle barrage, Weiss' back facing Yang.

Weiss bristled and prepared one of her trademark put downs, but instead found herself bursting into a fit of giggles.

Ruby was maneuvering her between Yang and herself - and her delicate fingers kept on tickling her one weak spot.

This continued for another minute, the sisters at a stalemate, while Weiss was gripping Ruby's shoulder's tightly in an attempt to straighten herself. It seemed the whole world stopped when they heard a moan escape Weiss' lips. It was only then that they noticed that Weiss was currently straddling Ruby, with Ruby's hand accidentally rubbing Weiss in her most sensitive spot. The heiress quickly became self-conscious, and sat back down. A quiet falling over the group.

"Yeah, couldn't resist." Ruby said quietly.

Even Yang blushed.

The rest of the students had grown used to the team's antics and had turned away when the tickling began, leaving RWBY to try and defuse the awkward situation.

Blake's head popped above her seat. Apparently she sensed the atmosphere; "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. ?" She hissed at Yang.

"Uh- I dun goofed." Yang said, before looking down and returning to her seat."

Ruby and Weiss heard the silent reprimands Blake was giving Yang. "So..." Weiss said, unsure of how to continue.

"Does this mean we're still friends?" Ruby said cautiously.

"I think this means we need to talk." Weiss answered.

Blake, seemingly accepting Yang's apology opened her mouth, but Yang dragged her back into her seat giving Weiss and Ruby some measure of privacy.

The silence hung in the air, begging for someone to break it.

"So, for how long?" Weiss finally asked Ruby, who was still looking down.

"Ever since I met you." she mumbled.

"Explain." Weiss asked.

"I always thought you were cute, but after a while I started to want you. I thought my hand could quell the lust, but here I am proven wrong." Ruby said softly.

"Why?" Weiss asked. Thats all she could ask. The only word going through her head was 'Why', She had to hear it from Ruby's own lips.

"And why now of all times Ruby?" Was all she could follow up with in the silence. The atmosphere was almost toxic in its awkwardness.

"I saw Neptune flirting with you, and it made me mad. It made me angry. But most of all, it made me scared, scared that you would leave me for him. Even if you don't feel the same way about me as I do to you, I didn't want to lose you as a friend. That made my lust hunger more, and in a moment of weakness, I let myself be controlled by that lust, and I hurt and probably scar you." Ruby said softly as she started to cry. "I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore.

"Ruby..." Weiss breathed. She put an arm on her leader's shoulder; she leaned in as close as she could.

"I'm not going to stop being your friend, okay? But we have to talk about this... somewhere that isn't _here_!"

The urgency in her tone startled Ruby. She didn't understand, why couldn't they just talk here?

Ruby looked up at Weiss, her eyes still red from crying and saw Professor Goodwitch looking down on them. "Is everything fine here?" Goodwitch said softer than she would have upon seeing Ruby's crying face.

"Y-Yes, Weiss was just helping me with some emotions right now. We'll be fine." Ruby replied.

Goodwitch nodded in response. "Talk to me if you ever need anything okay?"

"Yes Professor, Thank you professor." Ruby parroted.

Glynda looked slightly offended, but retreated anyway.

"Ruby, I can't explain right now but certain people - my family for instance - aren't as _understanding_ as us. W-We need to seirously think about this." She whispered.

"Can I at least listen to the song?" Ruby asked holding back tears.

"Ok, here." Weiss said as she picked up her scroll and earphones, which had fallen due to the tumultuous turmoil and gave them to Ruby.

Ruby listened to Weiss' song, finally understanding why she always felt lonely. She though of how it would be to be her, a heiress, but have every aspect of your life controlled. She started to tear up again, understanding Weiss a little bit more now.

"You have a beautiful voice." Ruby said as she gave Weiss her stuff back before pulling her into a hug. "I promise, I'll never let you be alone again."

Weiss blushed but before they could reply - the bus screeched to a halt.

Glynda called for everyone's attention and took register. It was time for some field training and the students were all raring to go - except one half of team RWBY.

Everyone got out of the bus, and looked upon what they assumed to be a majestic view. they were on a cliff, overlooking a beach, with a jungle running along the perimeter of it. Professor Goodwitch said that their task was to get a grimm from the ocean, and a grimm from the forest back alive for capture. There would be two points to turn the grimm in. She said that they would be working with their partners, as she gave out a backpack of supplies for each pair.

Yang and Blake were already taking about a volleyball tournament and how best to hide form Glynda while they played.

Ruby had eyes only for the sea and she was transfixed with childlike wonder.

"Wow, it's so huge..." She said.

"You've seen the ocean before plenty of times Ruby." Weiss said gently.

"Yeah but not like this!" She squealed before pulling Weiss close to her for a photo Op.

Ruby grinned and quickly thumbed to the preview of the picture, already planning on hanging it in the dorm.

Weiss just playfully huffed and discussed plans for capturing a boarbatusk while Ruby faded out.

"We can swim afterwards right?" She asked, already imagining Weiss in swimwear.

"Ruby, please, at least try to keep your mind decent for the time being." Weiss lectured as she felt a blush come up her face. "Anyway, here's how we're going to capture a Borbatusk." Weiss said as she explained her plan to Ruby.

It had been at least two hours before they arrived back, with one bon-a-fide grimm captured. They were originally going for a borbatusk, but quickly changed it to a Grimmlock when Ruby accidentally sliced off its tail when swinging Crescent Rose around randomly. They were able to knock it out before it could fully awake, and had some help from some huntsman that were there to help them bring back any grimm they captured. Afterwards, they waited for the other teams to arrive back with their catch. Ruby decided that it would be a good time to talk to Weiss since there wasn't anyone around them.

"Hey Weiss." Ruby asked. "Do you want to talk about us?"

"Oh." Weiss was taken aback by Ruby's request to talk about them being together.

"Of course." Weiss stammered.

They fell into silence, Weiss wrestled with her feelings trying to turn them into coherent thoughts.

Ruby simply stared, not daring to breathe. Waiting for the verdict.

The sea, as impartial as ever broke the heavy silence as it crashed against the cliffs.

"I don't know. I'm not good with people. Even myself. I don't know if I have feelings for you, or anyone e for that matter. I never learned how to tell, I never learned how it feels." Weiss was tearing up, but doing her utmost to hide it.

Ruby noticing that Weiss was close to crying, pulled her into a tight embrace. She let Weiss cry into her shoulder, not caring that her blouse was becoming soaked from the heiress tears.

After a few minutes, the heiress finally pulled away, thankful that Ruby let her cry into her shoulder, hiding her face from the any prying eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem. If you don't know how you feel, or how to feel, don't worry. I'll be sure to do whatever I can to help you learn." Ruby comforted, cautiously intertwining her hand with the heiress.

Weiss snorted in her sobbing "You're such a dolt." she muttered, moving her head up to rest on Ruby's shoulder. "But sweet." A tearful and faint smile spread across her lips. All the physical exertion and emotional exertion combining to exhaust the small white haired girl.

Her eyes snapped open, the cold calculating glare of the Weiss she loved stared her down; "We are not done talking about this. I did not say Yes yet."

Ruby smiled, barely resisting the urge to stick out her tongue. "But you're considering it..." She trilled.

"Possibly." Weiss shut her eyes again as Ruby resisted the urge to laugh.

Soon the other pairs returned with their catches of the day. Some teams took a little longer than expected, so they decided to stay at a nearby hotel for the weekend. Professor Goodwitch said that anyone who misbehaves would not be able to participate in tomorrow's activites.

Since Team RWBY had already caught their grimm, they made plans for a day of fun and relaxation tomorrow. Yang and Blake were getting a volleyball match going with their sister Team, Team JNPR. Ruby and Weiss decided to go out and relax, spending time together, as friends, the heiress stated constantly, but always glanced at her partner whenever she did so, as if she was looking forward to becoming something more with her.

The two had been attracting glances from Yang throughout the night. A fact that Blake had noticed curiously. Yang had somehow managed to keep her mouth shut about yesterday, but Ruby was certain Yang wuld be going into 'big sister mode' soon.

That night Weiss changed in the hotel bathroom with the door bolted. The thud of the metal feeling like a slap in the face.

Her head told her it was nothing personal, just that Weiss now knew she had eyes for her - but her heart still ached from the loss of intimacy.

There were only two beds in their room, so when it was time to sleep, they had to choose who slept with who.

Yang being ever so protective, told Ruby that she should sleep with her. Blake silenced her with a jab form her elbow. "You have to let them work out their emotions. Let them spend the night together. I'm sure Ruby can restrain herself, She has been for a while now. Besides, this may be good for the two."

"But-But-" Yang started, but was silenced from a stern glare from Blake.

"No. No buts." Blake repeated.

"Weiss can I speak with you?" Blake asked, motioning for Weiss to follow her outside. Once outside, she turned to face the heiress. "I know how you feel about Ruby." Weiss was about to speak up, but was silenced with Blake holding her hand up. "You're not sure, and that's okay, but it is hurting Ruby. Share her bed, just so she knows you can trust her. Nothing more, just as friends if you wish, I'm sure she'll respect your wishes."

"But what if she tries something again." Weiss said unsure.

"Ruby has been holding herself back for almost a year and a half now, I'm sure she can hold herself back a little longer." Blake retorted.

"How did you know?" Weiss asked.

Blake only replied with a smirk and a finger pointing towards her cat ears.

"Fair enough." Weiss said as she walked back into the room with Blake.

Ruby finished getting into her pajamas, feeling a lot more pressure than she had in a long time. _"Relationship drama is apparently more stressful than hunting Grimm... yayyy teenagers!"_ She whispered bitterly.

Navigating discarded clothes and other Yang related messes, she skipped over to her bed and fell face first onto the mattress. It had been a very long day, as hard as it was to relax; at least some sleep would help relieve the pain of combat.

She felt an arm move the quilt to cover her, a small smile crept onto her cheeks as she leaned back and snuggled into Yang's bosom, as if she were having a nightmare at 8 years old again.

Weiss stiffened as Ruby snuggled against her, pale skin turning crimson from the blush decorating her face. She took a couple breaths and relaxed, finding that her mouth couldn't stop smiling.

She decided to let her body guide her, and a moment later her arms were around Ruby's waist and her head was nestled in the crook of her neck again.

Weiss swore she saw Blake smiling - the Faunus must only have been pretending to sleep. Either that or Yang was feeling as flirty as usual.

_"I will never understand them."_ Weiss thought sadly as she drifted off to sleep with Ruby in her arms.

Weiss awoke the next morning with feelings she had never felt before in her life. Warmth, safety, and most of all, happiness. She cracked an eyelid open, only to find blackness obscuring her view. She opened both eyes, now realizing that somehow during the night, Ruby was able to switch their positions, with Weiss snuggling into Ruby's chest. She immediately felt her cheeks heat up as she tried to move away slowly. Before she could though Ruby's arm's wrapped tighter around her, as if attempting to stop her from leaving. "No don't leave me. I'll miss you." Ruby mumbled sleepily as she tightened her embrace around the heiress, as if wanting to protect her from all that would do her harm.

Weiss cheeks felt like they were on fire now. _Is this what it feels like to be in love?_ she thought to herself as she snuggled closer to Ruby once again, enjoying the warmth her partner provided. _This isn't so bad._ she thought as she drifted back to sleep.

This time the silver eyes opened.

Ruby's first thoughts were sad, having woken up from a dream where she had defeated the evil king Grimmo and his army of beowolves. The princess had of course fell in love with her, as they were want to do to hot heroes like Ruby.

She lifted her arm and wiped sleep out of her eyes, feeling the urge to pick up where the dream left off. The same bitter tone form last night sprang forth; "But of course not, I'm in a bed with Yan..."

She looked over and saw the princess form her dream, white hair falling over Ruby's chest, snoring gently . Light seemed to be caught on the brilliance of her, in that moment Ruby felt a want that she had never felt before.

She no longer knew whether Weiss ravished her in a dream or in real life, but here she was in bed with her in a hotel room alone.

Ruby did not believe in signs or prophetic dreams; but a combination of lust,love and the fact that her teammates were nowhere to be found convinced her - as soon as Weiss woke up she was going for it.

She smiled as she recalled a line for her dream; **_"The princess will be mine Grimmo!"_**

An hour later, Weiss awoke to the feeling of someone rubbing circles against her back. She immediately stiffened up, before feeling the same warmth she felt the previous night wash over her.

"Ruby." she breathed out as she looked up to her red haired partner's gentle smiling face. Before she could speak about the things she was feeling, she felt Ruby's soft lips against hers. As soon as they touched, Ruby and Weiss felt a warmth blossom within their chests. Even though the kiss lasted for only a moment, Weiss and Ruby never wanted it to end, but the need to breathe overpowered their desires soon enough. They only broke apart for a second, before locking themselves together once more. Weiss felt her mouth open, while Ruby slipped her tongue inside, exploring her mouth. Weiss, unsure of what to do next, repeated Ruby's actions, sliding her tongue inside Ruby's mouth, enjoying the feeling. After a while, they broke apart, holding each other to enjoy each other's embrace.

The two stayed like that for an age, kissing each other when the urge struck and cuddling when it didn't. Their hands interlocked and they stared into eahc other's eyes.

Silver and Blue - Just like the ocean crashing against the cliffs, the two came together slowly and with fury. Weiss let her body guide her, and found herself straddling the younger girl, whilst Ruby's hands found themselves to Weiss' shoulders. She slowly slid off Weiss' nightshirt.

The heiress shivered under Ruby's hungry gaze - blushing profusely. She stuttered the beginning of an apology for her diminutive figure; but Ruby shushed her with a peck on the lips and drew her in close.

"Don't apologize to me Weiss,I wouldn't have you any other way." She whispered as she kissed the Heiress' neck.

Ruby slowly trailed her kisses down Weiss' body, unclipping Weiss bra, earning a shiver of pleasure and a moan for more. Ruby slowly moved her kisses, stopping right before Weiss' breasts. "Are you sure?" she asked, receiving her answer through a moan. Ruby started to tease the heiress' nipples, then her whole breast with her mouth while her left hand massaged Weiss' right breast. Ruby could tell how hungry she had become, craving Weiss for so long didn't help. She could feel her arousal start to soak the bed sheets, with Weiss' arousal soak her pajamas. She quickly, in one deft movement, flipped Weiss over, now hovering over her. She switched breasts, not wanting to leave Weiss' other breast without attention. By now, Weiss was practically moaning Ruby's name, music to her ears. Once she was finished, Ruby started to trail down Weiss stomach, hovering above Weiss' panties. Ruby gave one look of hunger to Weiss, receiving a nod in response. She stripped the only thing left keeping Weiss decent and went down to take her prize.

She kissed the insides of Weiss' thighs, stalling for time to appear calm. She had to be calm for Weiss - had to seem experienced. She tried to summon up fantasies and dreams to help her, but in the end all that her brain told her was that this was how it worked.

She tried to focus in on the moment, throwing caution to the wind. After all, wasn't that what got her this far?

She slid her tongue into Weiss, feeling her heat long before she tasted her. She worked her tongue up and down in a rhythm, blindly hoping that she was hitting the right spot.

The sounds Weiss made in that moment would stay with her forever, so she craned her neck to push deeper - rewarded with hands running through her hair and the heiress bucking against her mouth like a wild animal.

Ruby's eyes widened at the ferocity of Weiss, but the shock was replaced by bliss, as Weiss reached her first orgasm. The heiress collapsed in a heap of sweat and ecstasy - her breathing coming in short gasps.

All the false airs and graces had fallen away from her in that moment; Weiss was just as human as anyone else apparently.

Suddenly the door slammed open and her sister waved her finger like a sword - a defeated Blake lay semi-conscious against the hallway wall. A guardian of privacy clearly nothing compared to Yang's sisterly desire for gossip and lecturing.

"I knew it!" She declared to the two crimson clad girls.

Ruby was suddenly very conscious she had not yet wiped her face.

Weiss had yet to come down from cloud 9.

Blake dragged Yang away mid-tantrum.

Weiss stroked Ruby's ankle sending shivers of pleasure up her body. The heiress flipped Ruby onto her back, pure unadulterated lust scrawled across her face. She wiped some of her juice off Ruby's face and sampled it like the aristocrat she was.

After an ambivalent review, she grinned like a fox; "Now then, teach me how to do _that_." she demanded, the open door the furthest thing from her mind.


	2. Rooftop Conversation

**CollabFic by Jknight3135 and myself. Prompt provided by Jkinght3135.**

**Features White Rose(Romance, Friendship)**

* * *

><p>Weiss is sitting out on one of Beacon's rooftops alone, the moon is high in the sky surrounded by stars as snow gently falls. She sighs into the quiet night.<p>

"You're going to catch a cold if you wait out here without something to keep you warm." Ruby said, as she walked up besides the heiress. "Here." she said, draping her cloak over her partner as she sat down besides the heiress.

Weiss looked up in surprise but didn't remove the cloak, it was cold. "What about you? You'll be cold too, you dolt." Weiss said lightly scolding.

"I'll be fine. I'll just snuggle a little closer to you." Ruby replied, scooting closer to the heiress, getting a small yelp in response. She brought the cloak closer to them, making sure to keep out as much cold as they could. "So, why're you out here?"

Weiss blushed as Ruby snuggled into her. "Dolt"

"What were you doing out here all alone any way Weiss." Ruby asked with a small concerned smile.

"I'm just thinking about what'll happen to everyone we know after here. I'm sure Jaune and Pyrrha are going to stick together, Ren and Nora are already inseparable, with them going on another one of Nora's crazy adventures probably. Blake and Yang are going to travel Remnant, helping anyone they can. And you're already on your way to becoming a world renowned huntress." Weiss sighed sadly.

"And what about you?" Ruby asked.

"I guess I'll take over the company." Weiss sighed morosely.

Ruby looked to her friend concerned at her tone. "You don't want to?"

Weiss took a deep breath looking up to the stars. "No."

"Well then why do you have to? Winter is already being brought up to become the successor should you not want to." Ruby asked confused, before slapping her hand over her mouth, stopping herself from revealing any more secrets.

Weiss stared at her partner with shocked and confused eyes. "W-What?"

"W-what do you mean Winter is being raised to run the company? I'm the heir. Ruby?" Weiss assaulted her partner in confusion.

"Well..." Ruby chuckled nervously.

"Ruby. Explain. Now." Weiss said slowly and threateningly.

"I noticed at the end of our first year when we visited your dad that whenever he asked you about your future, you would always respond in a robotic sort of way. So I asked him if he wanted that for you, and he said no. But he felt like you were only saying it to make him proud. He said he didn't care what you did only as long as it makes you happy, so I told him my plan of making Winter the successor, and letting you do what you love. All while keeping it a secret from you." Ruby said quickly, not wanting to anger her "friend".

"Wait, you made the plan? Why?" Weiss asked confused.

"I well." Ruby fidgeted under Weiss's scrutiny. "I wanted you to be happy."

Tears began to blur Weiss's vision. "You dolt." Weiss jumped onto Ruby tackling her over in a hug as she began to cry.

After a while, the heiress composed herself. "Thank you Ruby. That was quite selfish of you though." she added in with a smirk.

"I guess it was, not wanting you to leave me." Ruby mumbled with a blush.

"Oh, and why don't you want me to leave you?" Weiss continued, teasing her partner.

Ruby responded seriously to the ex-heiress's teasing. "Because that's my worst nightmare."

Weiss stopped taken aback. "I'll never leave you." Weiss snuggled up against Ruby. "Because leaving you is _my _worst nightmare."


	3. Snowball Fight!

**CollabFic by irishninjawolf, Namejawa, Meyri, and myself. Prompt provided for by Meyri.**

**Features: Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Sun, and Neptune.(Action, Friendship)**

* * *

><p>Jaune quickly glanced around him, but he didn't see anything suspicious. He raised his arm and took careful aim at the defenseless hooded girl.<p>

Before he could even throw his snowball, two icy projectiles hit him in the face and back. Jaune let out a strangely high-pitched scream and quickly stepped back behind a tree for cover.

He sighed and turned back around to complain to Nora about his bad luck, when she pelted him with a snowball as well.

"Never trust anyone in a Free-For-All!"

"Why you- I'll make you pay for that Nor-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his threat due to a snowball in the face, compliments of one Yang Xiao Long.

"Don't get distracted Vomit Boy." she called out before slinging another snowball.

"Why does everyone keep ganging up on me?" Jaune shouted at nobody in particular.

To his surprise, his prayers were answered this time. Before Yang could unleash one of her snowball barrages, a chunk of snow hit her square in the face, knocking her over.

"You're an easy target," Pyrrha said as she settled down next to him.

"Why am i the easy target, Pyrrha, why can't..."

Jaune was cut off by Pyrrha lobbing a massive snowball into his face at point blank range.

"I'm sorry"

She then leaped off the hill towards a major battle that was brewing at it's base.

Blake and Yang had called for an alliance. They had barricaded themselves behind a snow drift, lobbing snowballs to anyone who had dared approach. Ruby, on the other hand, was attempting to convince Weiss to join them.

"Come on Weiss. You can take any frustration out on anyone we know in a fun way, instead of yelling at them."

"I'm not joining your ridiculous free-for-all"

"You joined in the food fight"

"That was different"

Pyrrha tore past them, letting off a few shots at Ruby for good measure. She could see Sun, Neptune and Ren trying to get the drop on Yang and Blake's defensive perimeter. If she could get there during the battle, she smiled to herself, it would be a snowbath.

Once the three boys were close enough, they let loose their flurry. Blake and Yang scattered from their position, right into Pyrrha's already pulled back arm. "Sorry!" she said as she let her projectile let fly, right into Blake's face.

Blake, startled by the unseen projectile, leaped into Yang, who was knocked off balance into a huge tree, dislodging a mass of snow, and a surprised, and until recently stealthy, Nora, onto Sun, Neptune and Ren.

"And you people seriously wonder why I don't take part in these ridiculous carry-ons in the first place... Honestly..." was all Weiss could mutter as she shook her head in defeat at the large pile of snow, scarves and miscellaneous limb, completely unaware of the approaching threat of a certain emboldened Arc bearing a hastily formed snowball.

"Now will you leave me alo-" Weiss said before being cut off by a snowball to her chest.

"Ha, got you good, didn't I Snow Angel?" Jaune proclaimed proudly.

Weiss slowly rose to her feet, a vein on her head bulging, almost like when you see an anime character angry.

Jaune backed away slowly, as the cold day became icy.

Weiss glared cooly at Jaune, before raising her arms, summoning glyphs that lifted most of the snow from the area (including the pile of defeat) before repositioning them over Jaune's head.

"Oh dear god."

"I'll be sure to give you a good epitaph." Ruby called out as Weiss let the mountain of snow and bodies bury a trembling Jaune Arc underneath.

"Jaune. You remember our last session on the roof when I explained to you about picking your battles appropriately..." Pyrrha teased lightly, enjoying the 'mothering' role while still finding amusement in chipping Jaune free of the literal tomb of ice Weiss had buried him in, with the help of Milo.

"Yeah, I'm all of a sudden starting to see how that might be useful _outside_ of combat.." Jaune mumbled dejectedly, as he watched the now calmed combatants head back inside.  
>Blake still holding close to Yang; mostly to warm up using the lightly-dressed girl's natural heat, and partly out of mourning for their embarrassing defeat minutes earlier.<p>

As the day's sun started to set, the group huddled around a fireplace in one of Beacon's rooms living rooms, with each pair snuggled closer to their respective other. Ruby holding Weiss, Yang holding Blake, Jaune holding Pyrrha, Ren holding Nora, and Sun and Neptune leaning against each other's back for warmth

"We should do this again some time." Sun spoke up, getting a collective murmur of agreements.


	4. Voodoo Dolls

**CollabFic by Namejawa and myself. Prompt ptovided by The_Draigg.**

**Features: White Rose(Smut)**

* * *

><p><em>Blake and Yang buy voodoo dolls of Weiss and Ruby from the mysterious store that wasn't there yesterday.<em>

The bell attached to the store door rung as it swung open. Yang and Blake walked out, their purchases in hand. It struck the both of them as odd that there was a store where there was an empty lot yesterday in Vale City, but what struck them even more was that there were two perfect little dolls of Ruby and Weiss on display at the counter. But, they couldn't pass up an offer that good. They might make for a nice gift, after all.

As they boarded the bus back to Beacon, Yang began to talk about the weird clerk at the shop. "I mean, what kind of name is Lucius Cypher anyway? That guy was creeping me out the entire time we were in there," the blonde complained.

"Meh. I've heard weirder. But, I have to agree, that place was odd," replied Blake. She had no clue why, but she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise when she was in the store.

Sighing, Yang looked at the contents of the bag. "Well, at least these are kinda cool, I guess. But, did someone license our team without us knowing?" she mused. Blake simply gave a shrug of indifference.

After about another half-hour in silence, Blake and Yang finally arrived back at Beacon, ready to show Weiss and Ruby the neat stuff they found.

"Hey you guys, look at what we found!" Yang exclaimed as she bounded towards the couple currently staring at a computer screen. "Voodoo dolls." she said ominously.

Ruby and Weiss stopped writing on CollabFic, and examined the two dolls.

"How come they look like us?" pondered Ruby.

"That's why we bought them."

"Why would you buy a Voodoo doll of me and Weiss?"

"Well..." started Yang. "...I always heard of how you can control people if you have a voodoo doll in their likeness." she smirked. "Let's see if it works!" she exclaimed, making the dolls do more and more lewd things to each other.

"Seriously Yang, how old are you?" scorned Weiss, who was definitely not starting to look at Ruby, and certainly wasn't blushing.

Ruby suddenly turned away from Yang.

Ruby attempted to casually close the window that was open to the fanfic Weiss and herself were writing together.

Before she got a chance though, Blake snatched the mouse away from her, and started to read. "Seems the dolls do have power." she smirked as she showed the work-in-progress fanfic to her partner.

Yang's eyes widened as she read on about how Weiss and her sister had started dating. She took the mouse from Blake and opened up a completed fanfic written by Ruby called, "Fantasies."

"No wait, stop!" yelped Ruby, putting herself in between Yang and the computer.

Yang raised the Ruby doll and whispered to it.

Immediately Ruby turned around, opened the file, and began to read.

Ruby and Weiss had been dating for quite a while. They'd gone on many dates, and made out many times, but the heiress always seemed scared to go all the way, much to the chagrin of her red-headed partner. But today's date was going to be different, after the dinner, Ruby was going to make sure that Weiss feels as comfortable as she could be tonight, the night where they both lose their virginity.

Weiss covered up her face as Ruby read the revealing fiction. Blake held her back so she couldn't interfere, while Yang stood next to Ruby, smiling evilly."Go on."

Ruby and Weiss returned to their dorm after dinner. Ever since winning the Vytal Festival Tournament, they got first dibs on which dorm to choose. Ruby and Weiss stayed together in their new dorm, while Blake and Yang moved to another dorm across the hall. While Ruby was opening the door, Blake peeked her head out to ask how the date went.

"It's going great," Weiss said. "Tonight, imma get me some of the Rubooty." Weiss giggled to herself.

"Though you weren't ready for that." Blake smirked.

"Ruby went out of her way to make this a great night. Least I can do is finish it off with a "bang"." Weiss giggled to herself once again, before being led into their dorm by Ruby.

Yang grinned as Ruby's writing's became smutter and smutter.

Weiss now just stood still, her face red, and she was looking at Ruby oddly. Blake had started filming Ruby, in order to get a record of this for... research purposes.

Ruby continued to read unabated.

As soon as the door closed, Ruby pulled Weiss onto their bed. They began to kiss furiously, their bodies heating up, only breaking to breathe. Soon enough, Ruby felt her core become heated. She started to trace her kisses down her lover, getting a yelp in response every time she went over a sensitive part of the heiress' flawless began to undress the heiress, slowly pulling off her jacket and shirt, revealing a white bra with snowflake patterns etched over it.

"Cute." Ruby smirked as she undid the clasp keeping the heiress' small breasts from the exposed air.

Ruby removed Weiss's undergarments, and Weiss began on her, quickly stripping her small body. Both naked, their limbs twisted around each other and they began to...

Taking advantage of Blake's moment of distraction, Weiss had gotten away from Blake and had taken the doll from Yang.

"Stop Ruby, Stop, Stop, STOP!"

Ruby continued to read, only stopping once the heiress shook her. "Wha-What?"Ruby asked confused, before noticing that Weiss had the dolls in her hands. "Oh..." Ruby said quietly, before shrinking down in embarrassment.

"Seems she was reading of her own free will." Yang said awkwardly.

Weiss was now in possesion of the Ruby Voodoo doll. However, Yang still held the Weiss doll. she raised the doll to her head, like a phone.

"Weiss, give me the doll, now"

Weiss tried to resist, but it was no use, and now, Yang once again had both doll, and thus, Ruby and Weiss, in her power."Well, I was quite enjoying that little read, but both know that words can only convey so much." she looked at the two dolls in her hands, then back to Ruby's laptop. "So, I think it's time we had a little re-enactment."

Yang began to make Ruby and Weiss act out the scene. They just arrived at the part where Ruby was currently stripping Weiss.

"Maybe we should let them have some privacy?" Blake cautioned.

"Maybe, but I still want to make them act it out."

With that, Blake had Ruby's fanfic opened on her scroll, and they stepped out of the room.

"Ruby..." Weiss panted as she felt Ruby start to stimulate her, ever movement causing shivers of pleasure to run up and down her body.

"I'm sorry Weiss, if you didn't want to do this yet." Ruby said as she went down on Weiss.

"Perhaps we can work out an escape plan." suggested Ruby, as her head bobbed down to Weiss legs.

"And how do you suggest we do thaAAAAAEE!" Weiss replied as she felt Ruby's tongue started moving up and down her thighs.

"They... have... total... hmm... control... what ...can ...we ... do?"

"I'm thinking..." replied Ruby during a brief pause.

Ruby used her tongue to enter Weiss' core. She felt a shudder run through the heiress every time her tongue moved deeper and deeper into her girlfriend. She brought her fingers towards Weiss and started to thrust her hand in and out, causing Weiss to moan in ecstasy.

Weiss's pleasure only grew as Ruby used her fingers as well as her deft tongue. Soon, all thoughts of escape left her mind as the next part if the story began.

Ruby climbed on top of Weiss and turned around, so her head was positioned between Ruby's legs. Weiss lifted her head up and entered the virgin girl.

Both girls started to pleasure the other, both moaning into the other's core as they felt themselves reach closer and closer to bliss.

Weiss was the first to go, her legs tightened around Ruby's face as she screamed, her climax flowed through her and out, into Ruby's eagerly awaiting mouth. Ruby lapped up everything, not letting one bit go to waste. Drunk on Weiss nectar, Ruby lost herself, and came, surprising the heiress, who was still riding the aftershock of her climax. Ruby's juices flowed into the heiress mouth, which were quickly swallowed as she tasted her lover's juices.

"So, according to Ruby's story, after that they will rest before..."

Blake squinted at the screen, to make sure she had read it correctly, before showing it to Yang.

"Wow, does Ruby even own one?"

"I don't think we even got 5 between us."

They heard a scream from the room behind them.

"Don't worry Blake, Ruby will just have to improvise."

"Wait, Yang where are the dolls?" Blake asked confused.

"Huh?" Yang replied.

"The voodoo dolls." Blake repeated.

"Oh, I stopped using them after we left the room. Everything that had happened after was all Ruby and Weiss' doing." Yang smirked, which quickly faded after hearing her stomach grumble. "Wanna go get some food? I think we already know what'll happen." Yang said, gesturing to Ruby's story.

"Hey, Weiss, i just thought of something, Yang left our dolls on the desk, if we can get to them, we can stop this ourselves"

Weiss struggled to speak, and could just get the words out between breaths.

" ... you... should... take... the.. chair leg out... FIRST!" screamed Weiss.

Ruby attempted to slow the pace of the chair leg, but her body was not responding, still under the influence of Yang's cruel curse.

"I-I can't. My body's not responding. You're going to need to get it." Ruby stated as her hand kept moving on its own, thrusting the chair leg deeper, harder, and faster into her favorite heiress.

Weiss struggled towards the desk, her body and senses rebelling, telling her to return back to Ruby for more painful yet pleasurable times.

After what felt like ages, she was finally able to reach the dolls, telling Ruby's doll to stop. Ruby didn't stop though, she kept on pleasuring Weiss. "R-Ruby s-stop. You're doing that on your ow-aaahhh" Weiss yelled as she came once again.

Ruby crawled on top of Weiss placing a kiss on her girlfriend. "Sorry, I was having too much fun." Ruby sighed, giving Weiss small kisses of affection. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well," Weiss started. "if there were voodoo dolls of us, then there must be voodoo dolls of them." Weiss said giving a playful smirk.

"Good idea. What should we do with ours?" Ruby asked.

"I'll take care of them." Weiss said as she got to her feet, barely able to support herself. She put them away in her personal safe, just for safekeeping. _Or maybe to have myself a little fun with Ruby later._ she thought to herself. "Now then, let's go find those dolls."


End file.
